Germany x Italy Key To Heaven and Hell
by Annabethcat
Summary: Germany and Italy go to find the key to heaven and hell in a different world. Thinking it would be easy, it became hard quickly. They encounter various hardships to go through, such as fighting off demon wolves and such. But in the end, one must remain in there alone when the retrieve the key. Who will it be?


GerIta – Key to Heaven and Hell – Chapter 1

Notes: Germany and Italy go to find the key to heaven and hell in a different world. Thinking it would be easy, it became hard quickly. They encounter various hardships to go through, such as fighting off demon wolves and such. But in the end, one must remain in there alone when the retrieve the key. Who will it be?

The separate world in this is a creation of my own. So are all the creatures and demons within it. I'm trying to write a separate book with them as well, so please do not steal these creatures or the world!

Warnings: none.. yet.

"Guys! This is an emergency! We need to keep the balance of the world in order!" Alfred yelled. At least this time he was being serious, there had been a problem, people had been cheating to get into heaven instead of hell. But then a demon came and stole it the key to heaven and hell and brought it away to his world in a hidden place.

"We all know about the frizzle frazzle about the whole key stealing thing. Well Heracles told me that if we don't find it then he said all the spirits that are allowed to pass into heaven or hell will pile up everywhere and have no where to go. So we need to find the key!" Alfred's voice echoed through the room again.

Ludwig looked up and rose from his seat, "Who's going to go get it?" He glared at Alfred.

"You, THANK YOU FOR VOLENTEERING!" Alfred walked over and gave Ludwig a hit to the back.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with a worried look. He knew what the other world was like. It was similar to theirs, yet had way more danger in it. Like demon wolves called 'Kweichies' who would tear you to shreds in their pack. Then the Eye tribe, who take the Kweichies and ride them in their army of the Moogpipe. Not to mention the Okimpi, the most deadly creature ever to be seen by anyone. There was only one picture of it, which was soon lost as the victim tried to escape that world which they called Yazmone. Yazmone was a very mountainous place, scattered with forests and layers. Feliciano shakily rose from his seat and ran over to Ludwig and gasped onto him. He wasn't going to let Ludwig go alone. Alfred smiled a bit, "Not gonna let your friend go alone right?" He ruffled Feliciano's hair, careful not to touch the curl. Feliciano nodded and buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" Crasher hissed and turned away from Okimpi.

"Not as you please, little rat~" Okimpi wrapped his slender black cat-like clawed fingers around the large rat and brought it closer to his three-eyed face.

"My master would like to do an experiment with you… We want to see if you can get the key. The key from 'earth' but first, we need to make you stronger…" He grinned, letting his sharp bleach white cat fangs show.

Crasher nodded and flicked his snakey tail around the air. Okimpi's two green eyes flashed with greed as he got down on all fours and closed them tightly before opening the large red on in the middle of his forehead. He ran to the tree, the tree where his master hung lazily.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, they were about to enter the portal to the strange world of Yazmone. Feliciano grasped on tightly to Ludwig's hand, "Ludwig… Ti amo…" He looked up into his ice blue eyes.

Ludwig glanced down, "What did you say?"

"Ludwig… I-I love you…" Feliciano teared up a bit. "Please lets be careful."

Ludwig smiled a bit and planted a small kiss on Feliciano's forehead. "I love you too." Feliciano forced a smile before facing forward to the portal.

"Well… Let's go…" Feliciano and Ludwig stepped forward, still grasping tightly onto each other.

Then everything, went black.

"W-what the f-fuck?" Ludwig opened his eyes to a cat starring into his face. Clearly some sort of mix between a ragdoll and a wild cat. Ludwig looked over at Feliciano who had been occupied by a white munchkin cat with orange markings and a very beautiful cat which he was unable to identify. Feliciano woke up and shrieked before diving into Ludwig's arms.

"Don't worry earth beings, we are the sky cats. We work against the dark side of our world. You are safe here in my layer." The ragdoll spoke. Yes, spoke. Yet it was creepy enough the cats had found then… But now they were talking?

Ludwig starred at the cat. "Who are you?" He held Feliciano closer to him.

"I am Willow, the cat of herbs and magic." The cat had a very calming voice which came out like a song. Feliciano looked over but still remained in Ludwig's arms.

The munchkin spoke, "I am Tint. The cat of swimming."

"I thought cats hated water." Feliciano looked at Tint.

"Not me… Or my pack." Tint clawed at the ground.

"Who are you?" Ludwig starred over at the cat with the fluffy tan underside and dark brown fur.

"I am Branch, the cat of flight." He grinned.

A strangled hiss broke through the air as Crasher was flung across the room into a hard wall. "Useless scum…" Moogpipe chucked and turned to Okimpi.

"We could try that mutation thing on him…" Okimpi grinned.

"Then we shall…." Moogpipe reached over for Crasher who laid unconscious in the corner.

"We're here to retrieve our key back…" Feliciano looked up at the strange cat which had markings of stars and different planets along his fur.

"So you will? That is a hard task… Everyone is looking for it but us, we believe it contains greed that cannot be stopped even by the most innocent people. But as you wish, Chain contains the answer, he has migrated to the mountains."

"Who's Chain?" Ludwig looked at the cat.

"Chain was an old friend, the reason we have a close bond with the tribe wolves. He was abused by the Moogpipe and all of his tribe but a pawful remained un deformed… Including himself, so he fled to the mountains. He wears a chain around his back and around his paws, limiting his ability to move. You can ask his granddaughter for help, she usually is with Tint, Branch and Willow. But was unable to go find you due to one of her brothers becoming terribly sick with the deformation. My name is Dreamer by the way." The cat seemed to grin.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked to the near village that contained humans. They entered to pure chaos. There was a fight between the Kweichies and humans going on, buildings were being ripped apart. Someone tossed Feliciano a rifle, Feliciano looked up, a Kweichie had leaped into the air and was about to land onto Ludwig and Feliciano. They darted aside, Ludwig took the rifle away from Feliciano and planted a bullet into the mutant wolf's side, it let out a sharp howl and then fell to the ground dead. The other Kweichies turned to Ludwig and Feliciano, two fell and died, from shots of others but one remained, one that looked larger then the others. More deadly, blood oozing from it's long fangs… And that must have been one from the Eye people upon it's back, it had no head, just a large eye planted to it's stubby shoulders.

People began to shoot it, but nothing helped. It leaped into the air and away from the village, off into the woods, howling horrifically.

"You okay?" Ludwig looked down at Feliciano.

"Y-yeah…" Feliciano tried to hide his bleeding arm.

"No you're not, lets go get some help." Ludwig scooped up Feliciano and carried him to a small hospital, which remained unharmed from the Kweichies. People were rushing in and out with people. Feliciano was taken from Ludwig carefully and his arm was bandaged.

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, they went out and started to help clean the mess.

"Ludwig… What if we die?" Feliciano curled up next to Ludwig that night in the inn.

"I don't know… But we won't…" Ludwig carefully kissed Feliciano.

Feliciano kissed him back with a little more force before pulling away. "And only one of us can go home… Whoever is in possession of they key… Right?" Feliciano teared up.

"That is true… Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow Feliciano…" Ludwig wrapped his arms tightly around Feliciano and closed his eyes. Feliciano smiled a bit and nuzzled Ludwig before closing his eyes as well.

~+~ to be continued ~+~


End file.
